In our aforesaid United States applications are described and claimed compounds of structure ##SPC1##
Wherein R.sub.1 is carboxamido, thiocarboxamido or carboxamidino and its physiologically acceptable acid addition salts, as well as 5'-phosphates and 3',5'-cyclic phosphates thereof, and compounds in which otherwise free glycosyl hydroxyls bear C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 acyl groups. The compounds are disclosed in those applications to possess potent antiviral activity. In one embodiment of the present invention, we provide analogous compounds having the same aglycon whose glycosidic moiety is of structure ##SPC2##
Wherein at least one X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 acyl and at least one X is hydrogen. According to another embodiment of this invention there are provided analogous nucleotides, viz., 2',3'-cyclic phosphates and mixed 2'- and 3'-phosphates of nucleosides of structure (a). Compounds prepared according to this invention exhibit significant antiviral activity in in vivo animal testing, and may be administered generally as in our copending application Ser. No. 340,332, filed Mar. 12, 1973, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.